Snow Dungeons
by Sovaaun
Summary: Major Monogram doesn't show up to pick up his niece, and she is taken by a stranger that threatens to kill her unless MM gives up his best agents. But, this time, he sends out his youngest agent in training. Perry.  Not a love story
1. Prologue  Taken

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was the sunrise of May 1st, 2008 when Miss Marla was heading to school. On days like this she loved to wear her favorite turtleneck sweater with a cyan blue vest, and to top it off, a pair of kahki trousers that made it all fall together. Her blue/green hair cut shoulder length to her liking, billowed in the wind as she made a run for the bus before it left without her; but, as usual, the bus took off. Miss Marla huffed as she pulled a cord on her bag. Skates appeared under her feet, a helmet attached itself to her head and the girl took off in the direction of school. This was the last month of school and she didn't plan on being late because she missed the bus, again.

The moment she swooped into the parking-lot of the school the skates and helmet shrunk and disappeared into a wrist watch on her backpack. She darted into the building and ran into her first class; science. This was her best subject, above all. She passed with flying colors, and loved every minute of it. Her most favorite was Animal Biology, something that she knew all too well.

But... one in her class was none-to-impressed.

At the back of the room a girl with long brown hair sat glaring daggers at her. Mary-Anna is what they called her, but it was not her real name. That was confidential, as she put it. Mary-Anna's mother had once worked at the school, but when Marla revealed her mother as passing her students on purpose, just because they annoyed her, she was fired. This angered the brunnette. She never once let this go. Something had to be done and it had to be, soon. A dark smile creeped over her features as she plotted about what she was going to do about Marla. It may have been the most brilliant of her plans, but risky. It had to be done at the right time.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Marla sat outside, waiting for her ride. Today was the day that her Uncle Monogram was coming to see her, and he had promised to pick her up from school. She grinned a mile long as she couldn't wait to see her uncle, again. Yes, she knew all about his job and his agents, and she always wanted to help each and every one of them in any way possible. The best part about being Major Monogram's niece, was that she was a very big part of his job. Over half his agents were hand picked by Marla, alone.

And, she took pride in her job.

_Beep. Beep. Bee-_

"HELP!" Marla's cries were echoed in her surroundings. She was seemingly in a dark room of nothingness. Alone. She didn't know where she was, or how she got there. The last she remembered was sitting and waiting for her uncle. But, he didn't come? Why hadn't he come to pick her up? Where had he been; and why was he not here now? Marla's eyes watered as she sat on the cold stone floor and began to think about the day.

It had started out so well...


	2. On the Job

Chapter 1

The darkness seemed long. It was like waiting for day, and it never came. When Marla finally figured out that she was not going to get out of this on her own, she stood up in the dark and began to walk forward, arms out to the front to prevent her from walking into anything. A few steps forward and she never hit anything; a wall, a door, a table, nothing, there was nothing there. She pushed the thought away and kept walking, hoping she'd walk into something.

But she wasn't hitting anything. Nothing seemed to be there. She tuned slightly to the left and began walking in a new direction, but again; nothing.

After a long 20 minutes of walking, Marla finally figured out that where-ever she had been taken, was very large and very empty.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Elsewhere, there were sirens, amber alerts, and everyone in the neighborhood looking for Miss Marla. His best agents had been sent out to look for her, but every one of them came back with no news. The alarm had been blairing over and over for the longest time, but no one had a real indocation as to where Marla had been taken to. This was beginning to stress Major Monogram out more than ever. If anything were to happen to his only niece, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself. It had come down to this. The newest member of the agency was his only chance now. But, he was still so young and inexperianced; but, this, he thought, was the only way he could prove that the platypus was ready to fight. Ready for battle and anything that came his way.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**___

Perry lifted his head to look at the watch on his wrist. He knew what was coming. It was a mission, and not just any; he had been watching the news. This was about Marla. The young platypus glanced over at his week old owners and saw that they were asleep on the couch. It was time to go.

With a soft chatter to the boys, he slipped out.

There was no need for a meeting; actually, Perry all ready knew where to start looking. It had been noted that there was one person that had been out to get Marla and he was no stranger to this person. He knew about Mary-Anna; and he knew this was no simple kidnapping. This was about who was in control.

At this point, now, he was no longer in-training; this was Day 1 of his job.


End file.
